UN PERTURBADOR RE-ENCUENTRO
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC del Grupo CLAMP. [Resumen] Han pasado 7 años, él nunca regreso a Japón, ella cambio. Su magia se incremento. Su pasado cambio. Las cartas Sakuras ya no existen, sin embargo, aquel encuentro escrito estaba que tenía que suceder pero ya nada es igual.


**UN PERTURBADOR RE-ENCUENTRO.**

—¡Dios del trueno ve a mí!—gritaba a todo pulmón, un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar, mientras empuñaba su espada y sobre esta una de sus cartas, el estruendo salió en forma de un rayo potente y cegador.

La entidad oscura parecía retroceder, cuando la re-encarnación del mago Clow Reed: Eriol Hiragizawa, invoco el poder de su llave y dijo con rapidez:

—Llaves que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, revélate ante tu dueño, quién acepto esta misión contigo. ¡LIBÉRATE!— al decir ese conjuro, la llave de Eriol se extendió y mostró el sol, la luna y las estrellas, extendió su báculo hacia el ente oscuro y bajo un hechizo rápido, una luz la envolvió, pero lejos de purificarla parecía absorber sus energías, entonces Xiaoláng Li dijo con asombro:

—Está absorbiendo nuestras energías.

—¡Cuidado amo Eriol!—comentó la pantera alada, al lanzar su aliento de fuego contra el ente maligno y un grito los alerto a todos:

—¡Espineel ten cuidado! Parece que va explot…—Ruby Moon no pudo decir la frase completa, cuando de la nada una extraña flecha apareció en el lugar, junto con dagas de hielo y un fuego de color rojo intenso.

Ellos se quedaron sin palabras, al ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños rojizos largos, flotar en el aire, sin alas, con arco y flecha en sus manos, disparo sin vacilar dos flechas que se duplicaron y del otro lado, aquel fuego de color rojo y las dagas de hielo.

El ente oscuro, absorbió esas energías pero paso algo inusual, en lugar de querer expulsarlas parecía contraerse, entonces la hermosa joven de cabellos largos y ojos verdes, extendió su mano hacia el ente oscuro, frente a ella se abrió un hoyo negro y la entidad fue absorbida sin problema alguno, pero antes que se cierre el hoyo negro, ella extendió su mano derecha hacia el cielo, y la luz negra absorbida traspaso el hoyo negro pero salió de su mano como un haz de luz de color roja, el ente fue purificado.

El **silencio** fue abrumador.

Ella miró con atención a los magos y los entes mágicos, una suave sonrisa que se filtro en su rostro, sus compañeros tenía su misma expresión que ella y les dijo telepáticamente _«son débiles_». Puso dos dedos sobre su frente y desapareció en el lugar, sin dar explicación alguna.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó Xiaoláng en un tono imperativo, mientras que Eriol dijo con asombro:

—No puedo sentir sus auras. ¡Increíble!...

Ambos hombres sonrieron con suavidad y debajo de ellos para asombros de los dos hechiceros y entes mágicos, apareció debajo de sus pies en el aire, dos círculos iguales en donde predominaba el símbolo de la estrella, propias de las cartas Sakuras, antiguamente cartas Clow, entonces Eriol dijo con asombro:

—¿Acaso son Yue, Kerberos?

El hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes dijo con sorba:

—Ahora me llaman Ariel Amamiya.

—Y a mí Abel Tsukishiro.—afirmó la bestia del sello en su forma humana.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron con asombros todos en el lugar, entonces Ariel dijo con calma:

—Nos quedaríamos a charlar, pero tenemos un concierto que preparar, además mi esposa se enojaría si me retraso de nuevo. —Antes de que le hagan preguntas, Ariel puso dos dedos sobre su frente y desapareció en el acto.

—¡¿Esposa?!—preguntaron todos con asombros y Eriol no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Kerberos perdón Ariel está casado...¿es eso posible?...

—Así es re-encarnación de Clow—contestó sin vacilar el imponente hombre de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos azules, entonces sonrío con diversión, un gesto nada propio del antiguo Yue y les dijo—: Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero mi prometida se puede preocupar por mi ausencia, debo irme…

—¡Espera!—exclamó Xiaoláng y preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Aquella joven era…?

—Sakura, mi prometida.

Si antes ellos estaban asombrados, ahora estaban sin palabras y Abel dijo con calma:

—Estaremos tres días en Hong Kong, tenemos un concierto que dar y luego nos iremos, si desean hablar con los patriarcas, sobre las anomalías que se están dando en Hong Kong, venga al concierto.

—¿Patriarcas?—preguntó con desconcierto Eriol y Abel le contestó con suavidad:

—¿No sientes a tu otra mitad? Ya veo…mi prometida, tenía razón…son débiles...—Con esa frase y luego de poner dos dedos en su frente desapareció del lugar, dejando a unos indignados hechiceros, sin contar con el malestar causado a Espineel y Ruby Moon, está última no se contuvo y dijo con reproche:

—¿Qué se cree Yue al llamarnos de esa forma?

—Llamar a nuestro amo débil, es una osadía de su parte, cuando su antigua…

—¡Basta!—Exclamo Eriol, en un tono que dejaba ver que más que enojado estaba desconcertado, y le preguntó a Xiaoláng:

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

—Sin duda un re-encuentro perturbador, «ella» no se detuvo ni a vernos—El hombre de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo, entonces dijo—: Es extraño, no siento ninguna aura poderosa.

—Concuerdo contigo, incluso el **anochecer** se hace extrañamente frío, no hay ni luna, ni estrellas.—comentó Eriol con un semblante de preocupación.

—Amo Eriol, yo tampoco siento ninguna aura, esto es tan extraño. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Ante esa pregunta de Espineel, Eriol miró a Xiaoláng y este dijo sin pensar:

—Creo que mejor regresamos a la mansión Li, ya no hacemos nada aquí.

—¿Se dieron cuenta lo lindo que se han puesto Yue y Kerberos en su falsa forma humana?—preguntó Ruby Moon, al transformarse en Nakuru Akizuki, y se animo a decir con euforia:

—¿Qué habrá pasado con mi amado Touya? ¿Seguirá igual de guapo? Recuerdo lo lin…

Mientras Nakuru seguía con sus preguntas fuera de lugar, Eriol y Xiaoláng se miraban con desconcierto, ninguno de los dos sabía que pensar de ese extraño re-encuentro, que estuvo muy lejos de serlo.

* * *

Había pasado medio de una hora, cuando al llegar la mansión Li, Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, al sentir que una joven se abalanzo sobre él de forma eufórica, al igual que cuatro mujeres más.

Eriol apenas alcanzo hacerse a un lado, cuando sonrío con sorba y Espineel le susurro a Nakuru:

—Nunca me acostumbrare aquellas escandalosas mujeres.

Nakuru iba decir algo, cuando Sheifa y Feime dijeron con emoción:

—Es el lindo Spin, es tan kawai.

Espineel se alertó cuando movió sus alitas y se elevo por los cielos, pero no contaba con que Feime invocara un hechizo y lo trajera a sus brazos y dijo con malestar:

—Amo Eriol. ¡Ayúdeme por favor!...—Eriol iba decir algo, pero Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

—Meiling, Faren, Futtie, quítenseme de encima.

—¡Eh! Que malo eres primito, luego de dos años de ausencia, no me das una bienvenida cómo se debe—comentó una hermosa joven, de cabellos negros azabaches e impactante ojos de color rubí, esta vez ella venía con un corte moderno y su primo señalo con calma, luego de ponerse de pie:

—¡Bienvenida Meiling! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cómodo primi…

—¡AH! ¡OMG! ¿Te llego el sms? ¿Será verdad? Ellos en Hong Kong. ¡Increíble!—Aquellas frases, dichas al mismo tiempo por las escandalosas hermanas de Li Xiaoláng, llamo la atención de los presente en especial de los hombres, cuando Meiling pegó un grito escandaloso y dijo con emoción:

—¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¿Es real lo que dicen las news-móvil? ¿2NE1 en concierto junto con Los Especialistas? ¡OMG! Tenemos que ir a ese concierto, solo tendrán una presentación en….

—¡MEILING! Toma aire al menos—dijo con malestar su primo y preguntó con rapidez, antes que empiece sus escandalosas hermanas hablar al mismo tiempo—: ¿Quiénes son 2NE1 y Los Especialistas?

Sus hermanas, incluida su prima hicieron una perfecta «O» con sus bocas, y su prima dijo con asombro:

—Se nota que no sabes nada de música, primito.

—¿Por qué están afuera?—preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, que venía con su fiel mayordomo Wei, entonces luego de un breve saludo, Ieran dijo con calma:

—Tampoco sé quiénes son ellos, pero lo más extraño es lo qué comentan, sobre la presencia de los anteriores guardianes de las cartas Clow y su dueña actual, no he sentido poder alguno.

—¡Todo esto es extraño!—comentó Xiaoláng con asombro, cuando el grito eufórico de la otra sala los sorprendió, entonces él, Eriol, Ieran, ingresaron a la sala continua y Xiaoláng preguntó con asombro—: ¿Por qué los …—No hizo la pregunta completa, cuando se quedo sin palabras al ver en la pantalla plana, la imagen de los especialistas tenía como una de sus bajistas principales a la maestra de las cartas, Eriol estaba igual de asombrando pero Nakuru señalo con euforia:

—¡Increíble! Abel es baterista, y Ariel es guitarrista. ¡WOW! Mi amado Touya es vocalista principal …¿ese de ahí no es Yukito? ¡No entiendo! ¿Quiénes son ellas?

—Sale compositoras principales Daidoji y Kinomoto, pero ella es la…es la carta espejo.—comentó con asombro Eriol y Espinnel comentó con desconcierto:

—No solo eso, aquellas son las cartas…¿Por qué tienen forma física?

_«¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?»_, pensaban internamente tanto Eriol y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo, al mirar con atención incluso aquellas mujeres que se les hacía familiar, pero no sabían de dónde.

Sin duda, una y mil preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

Aquella noche, ni Eriol ni Xiaoláng pudieron dormir, al encontrarse en el pasillo Eriol preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Esto es desconcertante, no siento su aura, sino que parece que después de nuestro inusual encuentro con «ellos», la magia parece haber sido bloqueada.

—No es eso, es como si hubiera un escudo sobre nosotros.

—¡¿La carta escudo?!—preguntó Xiaoláng con preocupación.

—Mira—señalo Eriol con calma, al mostrarle su móvil y dijo con rapidez—: Aquí dicen que los especialistas, están hospedados en el Hilton Colón.

—¿Vamos para allá?

—Pensé que nunca lo ibas a proponer, pero no es muy tarde, lo más probable es que estén durmiendo y mañana tenemos una reunión a primera hora con el «Consejo de Ancianos».

—¡Grrr!—Ese gruñido de fastidio de parte de Xiaoláng, hizo sonreír con suavidad a Eriol, quién dijo con un tono que pecaba de divertido:

—Te ayudare a zafarte de ese compromiso impuesto.

—Eso suena más fácil, decir que hacerlo, además te recuerdo que esperan lo mismo del jefe del «Concilio de Inglaterra».

Eriol hizo una mueca de reproche, cuando dijo en un tono alto:

—Creo que es un buen momento para morir y volver a re-encarnar.

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión cuando dijo:

—Nadie dijo, qué ser jefes de nuestros respectivos «Concilios» iba hacer fácil.

—Mejor nos damos prisa.

Sin más palabras, ambos jóvenes se dieron prisa para salir del lugar.

* * *

El alba había llegado, luego de haber fracasado para encontrar a la maestra de las cartas y a todos quienes se suponían venían con ellos, llegaron a un amplio estadio en donde a pesar de no sentirse la magia, se veía, sobre todo cuando ellos miraron con asombro a las cartas Sakuras, materializadas, tenían forma humana.

Al tratar de ingresar, una barrera transparente los detuvo, y ante ellos una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos ondulados en un tono oscuro, se hizo presente y le dijo:

—Es un honor tener al jefe del Concilio del Oriente y el de Inglaterra en este lugar.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, Eriol la había visto en fotos a la hermosa mujer y preguntó con asombro:

—¡Imposible! ¿Usted es …la madre de…

La suave sonrisa de la mujer, los hizo sentir un escalofrío extraño, cuando se materializo delante de ellos, un hombre que les era familiar y con una suave sonrisa, luego de besar a su esposa, dijo con calma:

—Sabíamos que vendrían, pasen por favor, lamentamos el desorden. Nadeshiko, querida los bebes se despertaron y claman por tu atención.

—¡Oh mis hijos! Me disculpan, por favor.

—¿Hijos?—Preguntó Eriol con asombro, cuando un ruido estridente los sorprendió y a lo lejos una voz en un tono imperativo los hizo estremecer:

—¡CUIDADO!—Uno de los sintetizadores cayó al piso.

—¡Lo siento Touya! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación Yukito, cuando Touya le contestó:

—No pasa nada, por cierto tu esposa te está buscando.

—Pensé que se iba demorar más tiempo con Aimi.

—¡Negativo! Tomoyo ya llegó y no se ve nada contenta. ¿Qué se te olvido esta vez?—Ante esa sonrisa retorcida de Touya, Yukito se quedo sin palabras, tratando de recordar que se le había pasado por alto, cuando abrió los ojos con una expresión aterradora y dijo:

—Los permisos para el concierto.

—¡¿Otra vez?!—Antes que Yukito refutara, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros cortos se materializo en el lugar y dijo con malestar:

—Si Touya, otra vez …¡Tsukushiro Yukito!—exclamó Tomoyo con malestar, mientras se ponía las manos sobre su cintura y Aimi llegó del otro lado con una hermosa bebe en los brazos, se acerco a Touya, le dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo con suavidad:

—¿Qué hizo Yukito ahora? Tomoyo no se ve nada contenta.

Touya suspiro con diversión y dijo al alzar sus brazos:

—Lo de siempre…¡Eh! . . . ¿Se despertó la bebe?

—Asi es...Mía no ha dejado de moverse.

Touya tomo a su preciosa bebe, que tenía un parecido impresionante con su esposa y dijo con diversión:

—Mi hija tiene hambre.

A lo lejos Eriol estaba perplejo, cuando preguntó por inercia a Fujitaka:

—¿La carta espejo es la esposa de su hijo Touya? ¿Y tienen una hija?

Fujitaka sonrió con suavidad, entonces Xiaoláng pregunto con curiosidad:

—No sentimos su aura, sin embargo su esposa muerta, está viva, las cartas de su hija se han materializados e incluso sus guardianes tienen forma humana. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es esto real?

—Tan real como que mi hija y su prometido, están detrás de ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?!—Tanto Eriol y Xiaoláng se sorprendieron de su presencia, cuando ella señalo al venir junto con Ariel y Abel:

—Lo digo y lo ratifico, ustedes son débiles. Van a necesitar nuestra ayuda para lo que se viene.—comentó Sakura en un tono frío y con una mirada impregnada de malicia, expresión nada propia de ella, cuando era niña inocente en su infancia y adolescencia. Esta Sakura adulta daba temor.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Xiaoláng con interés, entonces Ariel dijo con el tono que usaba, cuando era Kero:

—¡Eres un mocoso! Por eso no entiendes nada.

—¡¿Qué dices?!—preguntó con malestar Xiaoláng, mientras las risas inundaba al lugar y antes que Sakura les contesté, se materializaron al mismo tiempo: Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Yamazaki, luego que Naoko le diera un corto beso en los labios Ariel, ella era su esposa, dijo en un tono divertido:

—¡WOW! ¡Qué sorpresa! Es Hiragizawa Eriol y Li Shaoran ¿Por qué no vinieron Espineel y Ruby Moon?

—¿Tienen magia?—preguntó con asombro Eriol y Rika dijo con suavidad:

—Todo ser humano nace con magia y habilidades extrasensoriales, pero se necesita de una fuente para libertarla.

—En este caso, esa fuente son los hermanos Kinomoto—contestó de forma rápida a Yoshiyuki Terada, que se veía de la misma edad de Xiaoláng y Eriol, apareciendo de la nada.

Tanto Hiragizawa y Li no sabían que pensar de ese extraño re-encuentro, de pronto Sakura desapareció del lugar y se materializo en medio del estadio, frente a un extraño **instrumento musical**, que era transparente, entonces ella movió sus dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano y una suave música inundo el lugar, estremeciendo por completo a Eriol y a Xiaoláng, entonces Chicharu le dijo a su novio:

—Yamazaki, Tomoyo y Aimi quieren ver nuestras nuevas composiciones—miró a los hombres—, nos van a tener que disculpar, pero estamos a 48 horas de nuestro penúltimo concierto, espero que se animen a venir pero ahora nos tenemos que ir.

Uno a uno fue desapareciendo, hasta que Fujitaka quedo en frente a Xiaoláng y Eriol, entonces les reveló algo que ellos no se esperaban:

—Sé lo sorprendidos qué deben estar y sin duda, han de tener más de una pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué…

Eriol no pudo hacer la pregunta, cuando Fujitaka dijo en voz alta:

—Este es el futuro que tendrán, si él…—señalo a Xiaoláng con firmeza, y comentó con rapidez—…si él no regresa a Tokio y rompe todo nexo con mi hija.

—¿Esto es una ilusión?

—¡No!...Lejano descendiente, esto es una revelación, sino regresas a Tokio, la magia se activara y mi hija sufrirá, pero es tanto su dolor que romperá toda regla mortal y aquellos que están muertos a la vida traerla, pero sin duda más de un problema va ocasionar.

—¡¿Qué?!...

* * *

Ni Eriol ni Xiaoláng, pudieron refutar el argumento, cuando todo se difumino como una neblina, en dos lugares diferentes, dos jóvenes magos de apenas catorce años de edad despertaban completamente empapados.

En Inglaterra, Eriol se levanto sobresaltado cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡Nakuru! ¡Espineel! ¡Kaho! Debemos regresar a Tokio.

* * *

En Hong Kong, Xiaoláng se paró abruptamente e ingreso al baño, hacer pocos días le había dicho a Sakura, que no iba regresar a Japón, que lo olvide porque él tenía la ardua labor de prepararse para futuro jefe del Concilio de Oriente.

Al ver si reflejo, dijo en voz alta:

—Ese futuro incierto no me gustó—Lavó su cara, varias veces con agua fría—, mañana hablaré con mi madre, debo regresar a Tokio.

Xiaoláng no pudo conciliar más, no podía hacerlo ante tal revelación, tenía que conseguir el permiso de su madre para regresar a Tokio, porque escrito estaba que tarde o temprano ellos se tenían que re-encontrar y dependiendo de eso, su futuro podría cambiar.

**«FIN»**


End file.
